Disney Junior - Live on Stage!
Disney Junior - Live on Stage! (formerly known as Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage!) is a 20-minute stage show that takes place in Animation Courtyard at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World. The show also appeared at the DisneylandResort.and soon-to-be formerly, Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. The show, as of 2018, currently consists of characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. History Disney's Hollywood Studios The show was renamed in March 2011, following the rebranding of Playhouse Disney to Disney Junior, replacing My Friends Tigger & Pooh with Jake and the Never Land Pirates. In February 2013, the show replaced both Handy Manny and Little Einsteins, respectively, with Sofia the First and Doc McStuffins, when it was revamped again. The current version of Disney Junior Live on Stage! begins with a cast member named Casey running on stage while the Disney Junior theme song plays. Casey then asks all of the audience to yell out their names. While everyone is yelling, Mickey Mouse himself yells out his name, and then invites the audience to his clubhouse. As guests arrive at the clubhouse, Mickey and Casey sing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, during which Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy appear. At the clubhouse Mickey informs guests that it's Minnie's birthday. In order to help out, Daisy agrees to hang up a "happy birthday” sign, Goofy agrees to make a cake, and Donald says that he can write a happy birthday song. Donald, Goofy and Daisy then explain that it is going be difficult for them to accomplish their tasks. Mickey and the Casey agree that the best way to solve your problems is to study stories. In order to hear some stories, Mickey and his friends call on Tootles to give them tools to help them. The three items Tootles carries, relate to other Disney Junior shows, Sofia the First ,Doc McStuffins and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Attraction Plot After hearing the Doc McStuffins 's story, Goofy realizes he wants his friends to cheer him on as he makes his cake. As Goofy leaves, Daisy appears on stage, upset because she hasn't been able to hang her banner. Casey then tells Daisy that they need to hear another story, this time from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The third and final tool is the Team Treasure Chest from Jake and the Never Land Pirates, as the scene changes to the shores of Never Land. The crew finds out that Captain Hook has stolen their treasure chest. Jake uses his spyglass to try and find the chest. He eventually sees the treasure on a Shipwreck Beach. As the crew journey to find their treasure, the scene shifts to Captain Hook and Mr. Smee on the island. Hook attempts to open the lock on the chest with his hook, but to no avail. Jake and his crew are then able to sneak up on Hook by disguising themselves as bushes. In order to get Hook away from the chest, Jake decides that he needs the audience to pretend that they are Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Their plan proves successful, and Jake, his crew, and the audience sing “Weigh Hey Well Done Crew,” ending the scene. Gallery Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Category:Content